Two Minds, One Body
by Seiyuki Narimaru
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was just a normal girl until her freshman year of high school. People started picking on her and something in her mind had enough of it. Or someone…….
1. Prolouge

Two Minds, One Body

Seiyuki Narimaru

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, just Shane.

A/N: Shane is reflected upon me so I guess I will be doing a self-insertion fic.

Summary: Kagome Higurashi was just a normal girl until her freshman year of high school. People started picking on her and something in her mind had enough of it. Or someone…….

Prolouge: Three years ago

Kagome Higurashi sat on her bed preparing to go to school when a voice entered her head.

"_Kagome Higurashi."_

"Who are you?"

"_They call me Shane and I guess I am your other self," I said._

"My other self? What do you mean?"

"_Look. I don't have time for these games. I know people have been picking on you and you do nothing about it," I told her coldly._

"Kagome! Time for breakfast!" Her mother called.

"Look," Kagome started. "Whoever you are, I don't have time right now. I have to get to school."

'_You don't understand Kagome. Something is about to happen to someone close to you.'_

Kagome went downstairs and looked at her mother.

"Morning Mom," she said happily.

"Someone's happy this morning," her mother started. "What's happening in school today?"

"We're going to the market today to pick up some things for the festival."

"What festival?"

"A festival to celebrate the beginning of school."

_I scoffed in the back of her mind. 'Who the hell has a party of celebrate the beginning of the school year?'_

"Well hurry and eat so that you won't be late."

Kagome hurried and ate her food, stuffing the last bit of her egg into her mouth and bidding her mother goodbye. She put her shoes on and ran out the door. Little did she know, the voice in her head wasn't just a one time thing.


	2. A New Friend

Two Minds, One Body

Seiyuki Narimaru

Disclaimer: See prologue for disclaimer.

Chapter One: A New Friend

"Come on, Kagome. Time to wake up," her mother called out through the door.

_I heard her and tried to call out to Kagome. A pointless effort but one that was worthwhile toward the end because soon she opened her eyes and let a scream escape her mouth._

"_I'm so glad you decided to wake up. Do you know that you are now late for school?"_

"Are you okay, dear?"

"Yeah Mom," she called out. "I just realized that I am LATE!"

"You're not that late. You have an hour and a half to get ready for school. I suggest you get moving and make it quick."

_I heard a loud crash and Kagome say something about the floor being stupid and her alarm clock being mean. Basically, she fell and blamed the clock and floor._

"_I don't understand you at all, Kagome."_

_I can't believe it has been two years and since then, nothing has happened like I thought it would. Something was supposed to happen, but why didn't it? Did I surface in your conscience to early? Or was it something else?_

"Why didn't you wake me up, Shane?"

"_What are you talking about? I was asleep, too. You can't blame me for something I wasn't supposed to do."_

"I've got to hurry and shower," she said. "What's going on today?"

"_I don't know," I said. "I don't keep up with your school events, but there is a rumor going to be a new student."_

"Really? That's cool. I hope they're nice and not snobby like everyone else in class."

_I wasn't really paying attention to her. The thoughts of something happening kept coming back and I didn't know how to deal with it. During all my thoughts, Kagome showered, brushed her teeth, dressed, ate and left the house._

School

Kagome looked at the mirror in her locker and then looked around her to make sure no one was around. Once it was clear she turned back to the mirror and sighed.

"Are you ready Shane?"

_I felt Kagome looking at me and her words finally reached me. I knew she hated the first few classes because of the people in them so I decided to step in._

"_Let's do this."_

_I switched places with Kagome and looked into her locker. The books she needed for her first classes were all right at the top so I grabbed the first two. The first two classes that I had to attend were English and Geometry. Damn! I hated math! We walked into the class and I groaned at the sight of a sub. This meant hell was about to break because the entire class didn't respond to subs real well._

"I am here for your teacher, Ms. Kamatari," the man said. "My name is Mr. Sawaguchi."

"I never would have known that you were here for the teacher if you didn't say so," a student named Shizuru mumbled.

Apparently he heard what she said and held up the attendance sheet.

"Looks like Ms. Shizuru Momanari has a lot to say this morning. How about a little trip to the office?"

_I watched her shake her head and smiled inwardly. This teacher wasn't a pushover. He might just get some respect from me. The door opened and the principal came through. Someone else was with him, another student. The new student._

"Please welcome Ms Tamoko Shikimaru to your English class."

_I heard people as they began to greet her and the teacher directed her to a table……my table._

"Can I sit here?" She asked.

_I looked at her with my eyes saying 'What the hell?' but then I just nodded to her and she sat down. _

"_My name is Kagome Higurashi. Welcome to this school, Tamoko."_

"Thank you."

"_Don't get used to the school. It is so unpredictable that even the teachers just show up when they want to. Take for instance; this guy here is just a sub. Why do you think no one is paying attention?" _

She giggled and for the first time Shane smiled as herself, not as Kagome. This day probably wouldn't be that bad. If only Kagome would just try. If only she was willing.

"Hang on! I am willing! Give me my body."

_There's the Kagome I missed. "Let's do this then." _

_I put my head down and closed my eyes, giving Kagome, the real Kagome total control again._

"So what school did you go to before this?" Kagome asked.

"Well actually I am coming back from America. I hated being away from my real home for so long."

"America?" Kagome asked. "That's where you used to live? That's really cool!"

Tamoko giggled and Kagome looked up. The door had opened and someone else walked through. Someone that she didn't like at all. A girl named Kikyou.

A/N: I don't know how this fic is turning out but I hope it's good.


	3. A Strong Desire to Hate

Two Minds, One Body

Seiyuki Narimaru

Chapter Two: A Strong Desire to Hate

Kagome looked with disdain as Kikyou walked through the door, tugging her latest boy-toy behind her. She walked over to Kagome's table a pulled out a chair.

"Oh look," Kikyou sneered. "It's the freak of the school. What made you come back this time? Oh wait-----I could care less."

"_Kagome, are you going to let her talk about you like that?"_

'**She means nothing to me,' Kagome thought.**

"_You are such a liar," I said. "Just tell her to leave you alone. What's the worst that could happen?"_

'**You really ask that? You know what kind of dreams I have.'**

"_You have nightmares about getting beat up by her. Is that why you called on me two years ago?"_

'**No,' she thought. 'That wasn't why.'**

"Kagome?" Tamoko asked.

"Oh," Kagome sighed. "Sorry about that. I was thinking abut something."

Kikyou sneered and looked at her toy. Kagome put her head down as Kikyou pulled out a chair.

"Come on InuYasha," she said. "Let's sit here for today."

_Now she was trying to be smart. She was lucky that I wasn't supposed to take over until Kagome and her new friend became acquainted. Kikyou hasd it coming to her, I swear she did! I can't help but think that Kikyou needs the attention but that isn't my problem. I guess everything surfaces when it does._

"So your name is Tamoko?" She asked. "Let me tell you something. Don't hang around the nerds in school. They'll get you beat up."

_I had enough. "Come on Kagome. I can't take her mouth anymore! She's getting on my damn nerves!"_

_I switched with Kagome and smiled as if I was her. "Oh and Tamoko?"_

"Yes Kagome?"

"_Don't hang around skanks, whores, sluts, and bitches. You might get jumped or catch something from them that you don't want."_

_With that, I walked out the classroom, but not before giving my farewell speech to InuYasha._

"_You're InuYasha right?" I asked. "Kikyou's just using you for your money! You're her new toy for the day. Don't kiss her either. You might catch something from the Slut of the School!"_

_I guess Kikyou had enough of my mouth since she came after me. Before she got a chance to hit me, I kicked her in the stomach and left the room sneering._

"_Good bye Kikyou."_

The bell finally decided to ring and the students filed out the room, going around Kikyou, who was against the wall in pain. No one bothered to help her either. In fact, they were probably happy to see her take a beating. Even InuYasha was reluctant to help her.

"Hey Kagome wait up! I'm coming with you!"

_I turned around and saw Tamoko following me. I closed my eyes and gave Kagome back her body._

'What did you do Shane?'

'_I ain't do nothing that you didn't want me to. I gave Kikyou a little reminder of what would happen to her if she kept running her mouth. I may seem like a bully Kagome, but I'm not. I just hate when people mess with you. You know that.'_

"Kagome…….You okay?" Tamoko asked.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Just thinking."

"Oh. Well can you show me where the Technology Department is? I have a computer class."

"Let's see.. Go down that hall and make a left at the first corner you see. There is a stairway as soon as you turn. Take that stairway to the basement and go to the end of the hall. There is a huge room with double doors. That is the computer lab. Good enough?"

"Yeah," Tamoko said. "I should be fine.

"All right then. When the bell rings, I'll meet you here for Math, kay?"

"Okay. Thanks again Kagome!"

"No problem."

_And then it suddenly hit me. Usually Kagome complained a whole lot more when I did something like that, especially to Kikyou. I realized that for Kikyou, Kagome had a strong desire to hate. This would eventually lead Kagome to snap on Kikyou and I woudn't stop her._


End file.
